Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue & Green Rescue Team
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Raymond is an average ten year old boy who loves Pokemon like most other kids his age. However, one day he wakes up as a Pokemon himself. Mild yaoi, does not focus around the subject however...
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. It's not entirely the same, slightly different. I rated it T for mild Yaoi, most of it is just regular pairings but there is slight Yaoi. I don't own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon or any other video game except at my house or any of the Pokémon, but I do own Team Gold Heroes, because this was my actual rescue team in Pokémon Blue Rescue.

* * *

"...Excuse me… are you okay? Please wake up!" a gentle voice rung in Raymond's ears. He opened is eyes to a clean, blue sky. "Over here!" Someone called from nearby. He sat up to see a Chikorita staring at him. The green Pokémon smiled at him.

"Oh, you're awake. Good! I was getting worried, I thought I was going to have to fetch the nurse." Raymond just blinked and stared. "Um, pardon me but, why are you staring at me like that? She asked.

"You're a Pokémon! Pokémon don't talk! And why are you so tall? You're nearly as tall as I am!" She looked confused.

"Well, mudkip aren't much taller than Chikorita."

"Wha?" What are you talking about?"

"Well you are after all a mudkip!" She giggled.

"I'm a human!" Raymond said feeling very dumb and confused.

"You're the funniest mudkip I've ever met!"

"I'm not a mudkip! I'm a human HU-MAN!" Ha said trying to stand up on two feet but only stumbled back.

"Oh," She said helping him back up with her vines.

"You must have gotten a bump on the head. That's why you're so confused. Come with me, please. I'll escort you to the nurses house."

"I don't need a nurse, I need to go home." She picked him up on her back.

"I think you should go to the nurse."

The Chikorita helped Raymond to a small, egg-shaped house and gently knocked on the door.

"Excuse me! Nurse Chansey? I have a mudkip here who bumped his head. Can you give him a hand please?'" There was silence.

"Nurse Chansey?"

"Just a minute, dear." Called a pleasant voice from inside. There was some quite talking inside that signaled that someone was inside. The door then swung open and a young Shinx came bounding out, fallowed by a Luxio carrying a small sack.

"Now make sure he keeps taking those Pecha Berries with every meal. Serviper venom can be

quite a nasty thing if not dealt with properly you know." Someone yelled from the other side of the house. The Luxio nodded.

"Don't worry, Nurse. I'll be sure he takes them." He said he then looked off at his younger brother running off into the distance.

"Oh! Hey! Shinx, wait for me! When Mama Luxray finds out about this I swear..." He then took the sack of berries into his mouth a continued fallowing his brother. Raymond stared as the young electric Pokémon disappeared from view.

"Come in." The voice came again. The Chikorita helped Raymond into the house.

"I'm out back, dear." The voice called from the backyard. Out back was a Chansey washing her hands in a small pond.

"Hello there, so you say you brought your friend here because he got hit on the head?" The Chikorita nodded.

"Yes, I found him knocked out in the big field near by and I thought that maybe he got hit on the head. He doesn't seem to know where he is or anything. He even told me he was a human."

"I am a human!"

"See what I mean." She said looking at Raymond with concern. The Chansey patter Raymond on his head.

"Well, if he had gotten hit on the head, I think he would have quite a nasty bump. I think your friend here just needs a nice cool drink, it's important for water Pokémon to get their water you know. Here, have some water, dear." She said picking up a bucket from her garden and filling it with pond water. She then sat it in front of Raymond. He was thirsty and decided to just have a little. When he looked into the bucket, however, he was shocked to see a mudkip staring back at him. He jumped back.

"Did, did you see that? That mudkip in the water?" The Chansey and the Chikorita exchanged glances.

"That's your reflection honey, nothing to be afraid of. Just drink your water" Raymond shook his head.

"I'm… I'm a mudkip? I really am a mudkip! How did this happen? Why?"

"Calm down, dear, you're a mudkip because you where born that way."

"This is a dream, it's all just some kind of crazy dream. That's all, Pokémon don't talk and ten year olds don't turn into mudkip, that's all. I'm not a mudkip, just dreaming." He said sitting down.

"Well, you can believe whatever you want, but you need to drink some water." The Chikorita said pushing the bucket towards him with her vines. Raymond sighed.

"Oh, well. It's just a stupid dream, I guess I can play along for now." He thought to himself sipping some of the water in the bucket. It was fresh and cleaner than anything he could remember drinking. After his drink, he decided to just wander around until it was time to wake up.

Later that day, Raymond grew bored and wandered out of the nurses office. He looked to the left, and right and was unsure of what to do now. This was a boring dream so far and he still wasn't awake yet.

"Excuse me!" Called someone from behind him. He turned to see the Chikorita from before running to catch up with him.

"Uh, hello. You remember me from before don't you? Well, back at the nurses house when you said you where a human, it sounded like you really meant it." Raymond nodded.

"I do really mean it. I'm a human and some how I guess I got trapped in this mudkip body. You think I'm nuts, right?" She shook her head.

"Not at all. My mother used to tell me stories of human ambassadors from the human world who are sent to our world to make peace. No one believes in them, but I do. My friends think so to. Oh, by the way, I'm Rita, so can I have your name?"

"My name...Oh yes my name! I'm Raymond."

"Oh...well...It's a funny name!" Rita laughed. Raymond just stared at her. He was about to complain about her answer but he was nearly knocked off his feet by a yellow flash. It stopped before Rita.

"Rita! Please you gotta help me!"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"It's Pichu, my little brother! He and Chupi went playing in the Little Forest and Pichu never came back! What will Mama Richu do to me, or worse what will happen to little Pichu! The Pokémon have all gone mad, I don't know what's wrong with them, but the weedle keep shooting stringshots at me and I cant get through, please Rita, you gotta help me!" Rita turned to Raymond.

"Come on Raymond, we have to do something!"

"Wha? What can we do?!"

"We have to do something! Weedle are only babies but their poison can be deadly! If Pichu gets poisoned out there with no one to help he could be done for! Come on!" She said dragging him with her. Raymond had little say about rescuing the Pichu, but it would be the right thing to do any how so he decided not to protest.

The Little Woods was a beautiful place filled with health pine trees and the fresh scent of pine. It was clean a fresh, Raymond couldn't remember anything so natural, but then again he couldn't remember much at all. It was very quiet and tranquil here.

"It's quiet Raymond. The other Pokémon are hiding. They're afraid." Raymond looked around. It was pretty quiet but, wasn't that what all forest where like?

"Afraid of what?" Rita looked up.

"I don't know. Usually, it's very nosie and there is lots of buzzing, happy bug Pokémon but now it's really quiet. I hope every thing's alright."

"I hope the little Pichu's okay." He whispered stepping awkwardly.

"Try not to stumble so much, you're making a lot of noise."

"I'm trying my best, I'm used to walking on two legs, remember."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry." Suddenly, a swishing noise was heard. Something had darted by very quickly. It was in the air.

"What was that?" Raymond asked.

"I don't know. Let's keep going." Rita said quietly. As she took another step, something large stopped in front of her and stared. It had large, red eyes and fangs. The first instinct was to scream.

"Oh, hey please don't scream! It's okay. I wont hurt you." The owner had a very sweet, gentle voice. He seemed very friendly as well. "It's okay Rita, it's just a Butterfree."

"So, what brings you to this part of the Little Forest?" The Butterfree asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, well where on a rescue mission. We're looking for a Pichu, have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Said Rita sadly. "Oh, well we better be on our way."

"Wait. Long ago, when I was still very young, I remember how I was rescued from a dungeon very similar to this one. It was called Tiny Woods. A rescue team called Gold Heroes rescued me and brought me to my mother and ever since then I've always wanted to help rescue others to. I'll help you."

"Really?" Rita asked jumping up in down in excitement.

"Of coarse, it'll be my pleasure."

"Thank you so much Butterfree!" Rita said smiling, a Butterfree was a good addition because they here very good at sensing sudden movements and they could fly up high to get an aerial view.

"Now, let's rescue Pichu!"

The forest continued to get darker as they went deeper in.

"I haven't seen any other Pokémon at all since Butterfree." Said Raymond.

"Yeah, they must have found good hiding places." As Raymond walked on, he tripped over something on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Butterfree asked helping him.

"Yeah, I just tripped on these stupid Bananas here. Who would leave Bananas on the ground any way?" He said tossing them to the side.

"No, don't do that!" Rita said catching the fruit with her vines. She sighed at the fact that they where unharmed.

"Raymond, Bananas are the rarest food around. Why would you toss them away like that?" He looked puzzled.

"I don't think their all that special, I eat them everyday."

"Everyday? I've only seen them twice in my entire life." She said staring at it in amazement.

"I'll just hold onto them, maybe we can have them latter!" She said smiling. As the trio where distracted by the fruit, a string shot was fired at Rita, she jumped to the right avoiding it only by inches. They spun around to see four weedle standing behind them, they looked furious.

"Get out of our empire." One growled.

"What are you talking about? We all can come and go freely to this dungeon! It belongs to no one Pokémon!" Rita shouted at the weedle, The weedle folded it's… um arms?

"This forest was chosen by our queen for her eggs, it's ours now and if you don't leave, thing's will get dangerous."

"We're on a rescue mission! You can never turn you're back on a Pokémon in need!"

"Yeah?" Said an obnoxious voice. The owner dropped down from the sky. It was a very big beedril.

"Girl, if you don't leave quickly, you'll be the ones that need rescuing." Rita turned to Raymond.

"Raymond, what do we do? Beedril mean business, they're so poisonous they can even rival Arbok venom. One drop and where all done for."

"I'll take care of this." Butterfree said flying at the beedril. He spread his wings and released a greenish powder onto the beedril. He dropped from the sky and feel into a deep sleep.

"Hey! He's asleep! We can go now, Raymond."

"Not so fast." The weedle called from the tree. More and more gathered until they could see hundreds, they started to fire their string shots at Butterfree until his whole body was immobilized and he fell to the ground. The weedle started closing in.

"Oh, Raymond do something!"

"What can I do!"

"Do something! They'll kill him! One drop of weedle venom is enough but there are hundreds!" Then as most of the weedle had final gotten Butterfree in their grasp, they all parted making a big ring around him. In the center of the ring there was a huge shadow. The owner landed in front of Butterfree. It was a huge beedril, her head was nearly two times the size of the other one they had seen, it wore a crown of hardened amber.

"What is all of this?" She screamed angrily.

"Queen, these are all trespassers. We tried to get rid of them but they refuse to leave."

"Then I will make them leave." She said charging up a yellowish beam attack.

"Oh, no Raymond that's a hyperbeam! It's one of the most powerful attacks ever! We have to get out of here!" She said running, Raymond was about to fallow then he remember Butterfree. He turned around and headed towards Butterfree.

"No, Raymond! What are you doing! Come this way, where close to the stairs!" Raymond ran to Butterfree and began trying to break the thick cocoon of string by using tackle.

"It's okay Raymond, I rather you be safe then me. Run, she's nearly done charging!"

"No! I cant do that, you helped us with our mission, now I'm going to help you!" He said rolling him like a ball. The string shot was so perfectly rounded he rolled perfectly. The queen released her hyperbeam und struck the wall next to Raymond and Butterfree making in crumble. After the attack she was to exhausted to attack again.

"Sting, get up you idiot!" Hearing the other Beedril's voice, the other Beedril named Sting got up and looked around. He seemed confused.

"Huh, where are we ma?"

"Where on a dungeon raid! Get up and seize them or you'll be our knew target!" Sting nodded and dashed after them at blinding speed. He was gaining on them quickly.

"Oh, Raymond come on he's coming fast!" Rita shrieked. Raymond was desperately trying to keep control of the cocoon ball that Butterfree was in but it kept going of course as he ran over rocks and sticks. Sting was only inches behind them readying himself for a Twineedle attack.

"You brats have caused enough trouble, let's finish this." Right when he thrusted his stingers forward, he was enveloped in a sticky, net like substance. It looked like stringshot at first but it had an interesting pattern.

"Raymond look!" Rita called from the stairs. Raymond stopped rolling Butterfree and turned to look at Sting. He was caught under a spider web.

"Raymond, that's an Aridos's web, Aridos's are big spider Pokémon. They eat bugs, berries and even small Pokémon. No one around here has ever had the courage to face up to an Aridos, their webs are sticky, but strong as steel, let's get going." Raymond stared at the struggling bee Pokémon.

"Rita, shouldn't we help him?"

"We don't have time for that. We have to find Pichu." When Raymond nodded and turned to the stairs he heard something crawling behind him.

"Now, look here Spinark. This is how you catch a Beedril. With a good Spiderweb attack, you can stop anything, even a rolling Dorphon. Pretty soon, you'll be catching your own food. Wont you darling?" Someone said behind him. He turned around to see an Aridos and a Spinark approaching the distressed Pokémon. On the other side of the field, the queen Beedril and weedle could only watch helplessly as the Aridos chomped down on the Beedril's leg. He cried out in agony.

"I cant let this happen, Rita. I have to do something!" He said charging at the Aridos with a harsh tackle attack. It did little damage, but the Aridos was away from Sting for now.

"Rita, get him out of that web. I'll distract the Aridos." He said tackling again. Rita nodded and tried to break the sticky web with vinewhip, but the more she tried, the stickier it got.

"Raymond, nothings working. It's too sticky!"

"Try using razorleaf!" He said dodging a poisonjab. Rita nodded and used her move. It sliced the web away and made it fall to the ground. "I'm free! I'm free!" Sting cried flying into the sky. He descended before Rita.

"Thanks little lady, without you I'd be lunch." Rita smiled.

"Don't thank me, it was Raymond's idea to save you, and I think the best way to repay him is to help him out!" She said pointing to Raymond who was struggling with the Aridos.

"No, you set my prey free!" she shrieked.

"I'll crush you for this!" She said trying to use another poisonjab. Raymond dodged it, but stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Now, if I cant have that Beedril than I'll just have you!" She said preparing to bite with her venomous fangs. Just as she was about to chomp down, Sting stopped the bite with his forestinger. He hurled the Aridos back with all of his force.

"Hey, buddy, lets finish this!" Sting called to Raymond who nodded and got into attack position. He prepared for a watergun while Sting prepared for Furyattack, but when he fired it wasn't water. It was a brownish color and it seemed to be hitting even harder.

"Raymond, you're using Mudshot, your getting stronger already!" Rita called from the stairs. Raymond and Sting finished off their attack leaving a very muddy Aridos on the floor. It was super effective. The Aridos tried to get up and attack, but it wasn't strong enouhg, the battle was done.

"Raymond, we won! You won!" Raymond looked at the red spider pokemon, suddenly she started to cry.

"What will I do now?! What will my little Spinark eat? He hasn't eaten in such a long time and I promised him, I promised that he would get to eat tonight but he will have to go home hungry yet again!" Rita looked at the Bananas, then at the Aridos. She then extended her vines and handed her the yellow fruit.

"Wha-what's this?"

"This is for you and your Spinark to eat. You need them more than I do."

"But, they're so rare."

"Like I said, you need them, not me." The Aridos happily took the Bananas.

"Than you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you! If you ever need my assistance, I'll be on floor four of the Little Forest, stop by any time you'd like! Come along now Spinark." She said summoning the baby Spinark to her side. Raymond smiled.

"That was really nice of you Rita."

"I don't think it was nice, it was necessary." She said with a smile.

"Um, excuse me." Rita and Raymond turned to see the Beedril queen and the weedle near the stairs.

"I appreciate you saving my sons life, and I would like to also aid you on your search for the Pichu." Rita was speechless at this comment.

"Yo-you will? Your whole family and you are going to help us? Raymond, this is great! We'll find Pichu in no time!" Sting went to Butterfree and sliced the cocoon away. He stretched his wings out.

"Thanks, being in their reminds me of my Medapod days!"

"I know what you mean, my Kakuna days where always so boring. So, Raymond was it? You're the boss, we'll fallow your lead." Raymond looked around the floor then at his team members.

"Okay, I got it. Queen Beedril and about half of the weedle take this floor, the other half of the weedle take the next floor and me, Rita Butterfree and Sting will take the last two floors. If you guys don't find anything on this floor, meet up with the weedle on floor two and then all of you guys can come find us on floor four. Alright, split up!"

On floor three, there was more Pokemon then the previosy two. It was darker and had more trees but none where all that strong. Raymond, Rita, Butterfree and Sting had spent quite a while on this floor and where growing tired.

"I don't think he's on this floor, Raymond, maybe we should find the stairs?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for almost an hour now. Where could they be? I'm starving!" Sting gave him a light tap on the shoulder and handed him what looked like a blue jellybean.

"What's this?" He asked staring at it.

"It's a blue gummy that I found. I don't like this kind, you can have it." Raymond hesitated, but was so hungry he ate it any way. It was the sw

eetes most amazing thing he had ever tasted in his life and it almost seemed to hold the power of the sea deep in its center. "It's good!" He said grinning.

"I thought you'd like it, they say water Pokemon love that kind of…" Sting stopped in his tracks.

"You felt that, didn't you?" He asked. It was a wird feeling, almost like the gravity of the planet had intensivfied, but in an almost eveil way.

"Yeah, it's like.. something bad has happened." Raymond said looking around unsurly.

"You don't think something has happened to Pichu, do you?" Rita asked. "No, it feel like someone's watching is or something. It's hard to explain, but I think we need to find the stairs." As they walked the wind picked up and the feeling grew, something was coming.

"Come on, guys I think we really need to get out of here." Raymond said picking up speed. It was getting closer.

"Raymond, I thought I heard a voice?"

"I didn't here anything, come on." It was almost there.

"Run guys, run!" Raymond called making a run for it. Something was chasing them but when they looked back nothing was there.

"Look, Raymond there are the stairs!" Rita called as the stairs where coming up fast. It felt as if demons where breathing on their necks as the ran. They where so close. Then, Sting fell.

"Sting!" He didn't seem to be contious.

"Sting, no, Sting!" Raymond called, Butterfree closed his hands together and looked at the little seed he had found.

"I hope, you're what I think you are." He said tossing it at Sting. When it landed next to him, a beam of light came down apon him.

"Look, Raymond he's awake!"

"Come on Sting!" Raymond called from the stairs. Sting emidetly got up and dashed for the stairs. They all ran down to the next floor and didn't look back once.

At the bottom of the stairs, they all stood panting and trying to comperhend what had happened.

"What was that?" Raymond panted.

"I've heard of unseen enimes in dungeons attack Pokemon. They say they are ghost Pokemon and others say they are demons. No one is really sure what they are." Sting said looking back up to the third floor. All he saw was some leaves blowing gently in th wind.

"Will the others be alright up there?"

"They should, they say they only target those who have spent a long time on a certain floor. They arent look for the Pichu on the third floor, their coming straight here."

"Well, what's in the past is in the past. Lets find Pichu." Raymond said leading the way.

Nearly a half an half an hour later, the Weedle and Queen Beedril met up with Raymond's smaller team.

"I'm sorry Raymond, we couldn't find a thing on the first and second floors."

"We couldn't find anything on this floor either, and it's the last one." He said looking at the ground.

"I don't get it, where could he be?" Rita asked.

"Excuse me." A voice called from a tree nearby. Everyone looked up to see the Aridos from before. She climbed down from the tree.

"I think I have what your looking for." She turned around and there was the little yellow Pokemon on her back.

"Rita!" It said jumping down off of the spider Pokemon's back.

"He had gotten stuck in our web while we where out."

"Thank you, Aridos! Where even now." Rita said taking the little yellow Pokemon on her back.

"It was my pleasure after what you've done for me and my little Spinark. I'll be on my way now. Good bye." She said waving one of her long legs.

"Bye Aridos!" The group called together.

"Now, lets get you to your brother." Rita said to Pichu.

"I hope he isn't angry. I didn't mean to get lost."

"Don't worry, I don't think he is." She said patting him on his head.

Later that day, they all met Pikachu at the dungeon entrance.

"Oh, Pichu!" The young electirc Pokemon ran to meet his brother.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry big brother. I don't know how, but I strayed away from Chupi and I got lost!"

"Come on, Mama Richu's worried about you too. Let's get going. Thank you Rita. You're a life saver!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Raymond, he was the real hero the whole way!" Pikachu turned to Raymond.

"Thank you Raymond, for bringing my little brother back to me."

"I was just doing what was right." He said smiling. Pikachu nodded and took his brother on his shoulders.

"I'll see you later guys, thanks again." He said before leaving.

"Bye Pikachu, have a nice evening!" Rita called after her friend. Pikachu grinned and waved again.

"Well, I think it's about time we get home." Queen Bedril said to Raymond.

"Our old forest will be a much nicer place to raise my childeren, there's no need to take over Little Forest. Good bye Raymond, and thank you for saving my son."

"No problem."

"Well, good bye." Queen Beedril said waving her forestinger. The rest of the weedle and Sting fallowed behind her, but Sting stopped in front of him.

"Here." He said handing him something.

"What is it?"

"It's a gold ribbon. They're really valuable and rare. Just take." He said before dashing after his mother.

"Wow, Raymond gold ribbons are really valuable. You can sell them for like five thosand pokedollars."

"Pokedollars?"

"Yeah, like money. I don't have much so I'm trying to get a job… Speaking of job, I liked the way you handled yourself out there in the Little Forest. I was wondering, if you wanted to maybe we could start a Pokemon Rescue Team."

"What's that?"

"It's a team dedicated to rescuing pokemon. There are a lot of Pokemon that need our help out there, so what do you say?" Raymond thought for second.

"I don't know…"

"Aw come on, please?"

"…I suppose so." Rita grinned.

"Yes! Now where partners in justice! But I havet really thought of a name for our team yet… do you have any Ideas?"

"How about Blue & Green rescue team?"

"I like it! That's a good name! Blue & Green rescue team. That's a good name."

"Um… hi?" Raymond and Rita turned to see Butterfree still next to the dungeon.

"Arent you going home, Butterfree?"

"Well, I…I always wanted to be part of a rescue team and I was wondering…"

"Of course you can join, Butterfree!" Butterfree's eyes lit up.

"Really? I can join?! Yes! Than you so much!" He said hugging Rita. She giggled.

"No problem Butterfree. Unfourtanetly, we don't have a friend area for you yet."

"That's okay, I'll stay at yours today and you can buy mine tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan, and Raymond, I bet you need somewhere to stay right?"

"Gee, I never really thought about that. I guess I do."

"Come with me." Rita said leading him away form the dungeon. Somewhere near where the nurses's house was, there was a large rock hous with a mout around it. Raymond was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Raymond just nodded in silence. Rita giggled.

"I knew you would. It's a nice place, isnt it Butterfree?"

"Sure is."

"Well, it would be a good idea to get some sleep Raymond. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Raymond." Butterfree said.

"Bye guys." Raymond called from the door before going inside there was a sand isalnd in the middle of a small pound. Raymond swam over to it and layed down on the sand. It was soft and warm.

"Today was a cool day, I wish a could hang out here alll the time… to bad it's just a dream." He said falling looking at the cealing. Tomorrow wouldn't matter because there would be no tomorrow with is new friends, after all it was just a dream, right?

* * *

So, this is the first chapter, it might be just a little diffrent because alot of people said that I needed to break it up a little more instead of in such huge chunks, so I did! I'll get to working on more chapters, sorry peps I got just a little lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

In chapter two, some themes may be a little bit more mature then the first chapter. Yaoi doesn't appear in this chapter either, so if you don't like yaoi, you can keep reading as I update. I'll warn you what chapters contain Yaoi.

* * *

Raymond was awoken by the sun on his face. He yawned and looked at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute, I'm still a Pokemon." He was a bit concerned about this.

"What is my mom thinking, what about all my friends? Or what about Maya?!" Maya was a girl from school that he had a crush on. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

"Oh, well she doesn't like me any way. Plus, the good thing is I can hang out with those two Pokemon I met yesterday. This should be fun!" He said getting up from bed a dashing to the door.

Outside, Rita was asleep at the front door. Her eye blinked open then she jumped up, nearly stumbling.

"Huh!? Oh, Raymond, I'm sorry, I was just so eager to get started today that I came up to your house before the sun was even up, I must have fallen asleep." The flapping of wings was heard overhead. A Pelipper came down from the sky and landed on the mail box. It dropped something inside with it's beak, and then went on.

"Oh!" Rita said running over to the mailbox.

"Please be here, please be here. Yes! Come look Raymond!" Raymond waled over to the mail box. Rita was holding brown package. She tore it open eagerly.

"This is our rescue team stuff! Look, here's are rescue team badge, this proves that where a certified rescue team, without it, we couldn't do any rescues! And this, this is our team tool box, you carry your stuff in it, we only have this gold ribbon here, and it's much to valuable to bring with us on dungeon rescues. We should leave this a Grandma Kangaskhan's storage. The Kangaskhan Storage is a very old business that holds all the rescue team's items. We don't have to pay her because the town pays her. Without the pay from the town, she wont guard our items and the rescue teams wont be able to go to dungeons without items! Look here, it's a copy of the Pokemon news, we don't have time to read it, but you should get it everyday."

"Hey, Rita where's Butterfree?"

"Oh, he's not feeling well after the crazy day yesterday. He wants to get some more rest today. We have to go to the friend area store to get his forest. They give you your first for free. So, let's get going, Butterfree is getting tired of staying on the plains where I live. He needs a forested area to live in." She said walking down a path to the little town.

The town was a busy little place. There was Pokemon everywhere, from massive Pokemon like Rhydon to little ones like Pichu and everything in between.

"Look Raymond. The school's in session." She said pointing to a group of young Pokemon. Among them was the Shinx from before and Pichu and Chupi. The one at the head of the class was a Kadabra.

"What we'll be covering today is the world of human beings. Now, can anyone tell me what you know about humans?" A green hand went up.

"Humans, don't they capture Pokemon and make them fight?"

"It isn't that simple, Treecko. Humans get along well with Pokemon, but some humans are very cruel and I feel very bad for those Pokemon who have to suffer like that. But there are bad Pokemon too, believe it or not." At that very second, a crash was heard. A girl was screaming and someone else was laughing sinisterly. A gang of houndour ran from a near by house, fallowed by a very beaten up vulpix.

"Oh, come back! I need that money to get some Pecha berries for my mother. Please come back!?" She pleaded from very far behind. She finally couldn't run anymore and gave up.

"Oh, no! What will I do? My mother needs those Pecha berries for her Serviper poisoning!" Raymond looked at the weeping vulpix then at the racing houndour. Somehow, he got the strength to run after them with his short legs, and keep up. He found the leader and gave him a fierce tackle, knocking him down.

"Give back that money!"

"Huh, who the hell are you? Get out of our way you little bitch!"

"Why don't you earn the money yourselves?" Raymond yelled at him. The houndour laughed.

"Earn it ourselves? You must not be from around here, are you?!" Said the largest houndour stepping forward, that's when Raymond noticed the red scarf he was wearing and the scar over his right eye.

"Rex, Rex is that you?" The houndour jumped back in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know your trainer, remember? I watched your big battle and you where so close but that Floatzel was just to strong for you?" The pack leader just stared at him then he knocked Raymond down with a tackle. This triggered a huge gang attack.

"Oh, no Raymond!" Rita called. The fight was just so big, it didn't look like anyone could break it up. Suddenly, a harsh hydropump attack blasted away the rest of the houndour. Rita turned to see a Totadile and Cubone standing before them. The Cubone walked into the crowd of Pokemon.

"Is there a problem here boys?" The cubone asked.

"No sir Apollo sir, it was just that this guy here was trying to take this Vulpix's cash and all and we where trying to get it back!" The totadile shot the cubone a glance and the cubone rolled his eyes.

"But really, sir, what kind of low down bastard would beat up a nice young lady like vulpix here and take the money that she needs for her mothers poisoning. I mean, her mother could die and all he can think about is money. What an ignorant bastard, sir." The cubone gave the houndour a harsh knock on the head with his bone club.

"Ow, sir? I'm the victim here! Why are you hitting me?"

"Do you think I really belielive those lies? Get out of here Rex, before we have a fight on our hands, one that will take me one hit to send you all running home!" Rex yelped.

"Y-yes sir, lets go boys!" On his way out of town, he shot Raymond a deadly glance, but suddenly a bonemerang smacked him in the backside. He tumbled forward.

"Boss, hey boss? He's out cold. Come on, lets get him out of here." Another houndour said lifting him on to his back and hurrying along desperate not to meet them same fate as his friend. The cubone turned to Raymond and helped him up.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I think so." Raymond siad rising to his feet. He was covered in bruises.

"Here, have an oran berry. It will make you feel better." Raymond took a bite of the berry and smiled. It was good. The cubone then turned to the vulpix. He picked up here money.

"Here, I hope your mother feels better. And heres an oran for you too."

"T-thank you sir!" She said smiling. The cubone nodded to her and walked away.

"And thank you, for trying to get my money back. You really shouldn't mess with Rex like that though. He's a mean one, a real mean one and he shows no mercy." The vulpix said to Raymond.

"That's right!" Called a voice from near by. It was a Natu. "He stole my lunch and ate it. He didn't even share with his pack!"

"He took my father's present to my mother, and threw it in the river!" Called a smoochum.

"He... well..." The vulpix spoke up.

"He what?" Raymond asked.

"He tried to, mate me when I was coming down that path alone one night. I was so scared, he kept pushing me to the ground and biting me and calling me a bitch. I screamed, but no one must have heard me. I used my last resort and tried out a hypnosis attack. My mother said I would be able to learn it because my father knows it. I was so happy that it worked, because every other time I tired, it failed. I ran home to my mother and told her everything. She told me to never go down that path again, especially at night time. I never did." Raymond looked at Rita.

"Looks like he means business Rita."

"He does, he's absolutely terrible! No one likes him, but no one can stand up to him. It's a tough situation."

"Well, my mother needs her Peach, I'll see you some other time, Thank you Raymond."

"No problem." He said smiling. Then him and Rita walked on.

"Hey, Raymond." She whispered.

"You seemed like you knew him already, but your not from around here. Did you see him somewhere else?"

"Yes, actually I did. When I was a human, I knew a trainer by the name of Kyle. He was a cruel trainer. Every time his Pokemon lost, he would beat them mercilessly."

"Oh, Raymond that's terrible!"

"It was. Rex was on his team back then, but he had a hard time winning battles. He worked his absolute hardest, but Kyle wouldn't have it. You saw that scar over his eye? That was from the time he dragged him home after a loss. His eye caught on a thorned bushed and he just yanked it off. Poor Rex was in absolute agony with that trainer but all he wanted to do was please him. One day, about three years ago Kyle didn't want him anymore and let him go. I just thought, good, that puts an end to that poor Pokemon's suffering, but if you could have just seen the pain in that poor Pokemon's eyes. You could have felt the pain yourself. He cried and howled after his trainer and fallowed him home. He cried under his window for hours until he threw something out the window at him. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was heavy and you could hear the impact from inside. After that, he ran off somewhere, he looked hurt. I called the Pokemon hospital, but they said that they couldn't find him anywhere. I guess, that's how he got back to your world."

"Raymond, that was the saddest story I've ever heard. That poor houndour."

"Yeah, I guess you wont think he's all that terrible now, will you?"

"No, I have sympathy for him now. I wish, somehow we could rescue him from himself though."

"I wish that to. Too bad Pokemon rescue teams don't work that way..." He said sadly looking at the ground where he and Rex had fought.

Later on, after they bought Butterfree's friend area and stored the gold ribbon that sting gave them, they wandered to the Pelipper post office in search of a job offer. As they walked down the road, Raymond noticed a huge statue made of gold with ruby eyes. It was decorated with flowers and all kinds of gifts.

"What's this Pokemon here." He said looking up at the tall statue.

"Oh, that's Lucario, the greatest rescue team leader there ever was. They dedicated this statue to him about three years back. One day he was called upon a dangerous mission to rescue the legendary Pokemon Cresselia who is capable of flying through space as most legendary Pokemon are. She made her way to the Lunar Dungeon, one of the most dangerous dungeons ever and while she was flying, was hit by a meteor. The impact was so great that she could no longer go on and sent for help. Lucario took the challenge even though it was so dangerous. The only way to get there is to ask the assistance of three Pokemon. You must wish for the ability to breath in space from Jirachi, another legendary Pokemon, you must ask Rayquaza to fly you there and you must ask Deoxys to give you the strength, speed and defense required to enter space. He entered the dungeon and rescued Cresselia, but when he got back he was just so weakened from his time in space, he just couldn't go on anymore and died. His final words where 'I cannot die now, there are to many Pokemon who need my help'. He was our greatest hero."

"Wow, Lucario." He said staring at the statue in awe.

"Someday, we'll be heroes just like that, Raymond." Rita said looking up at the statue.

"But first, we need to do our first rescue, lets get to the post office." She said leading him farther up the road.

At the post office, there was several different job offers to choose from. Most of them however, where 'Find me this, trade me that.' Rita sighed.

"Some Pokemon should learn that this board is only fro serious things. Not, 'do you want to trade?' humph."

"Hey look at this one, it reads 'Please help me! A gang of strong Pokemon attacked me and now I cant move another step. If someone doesn't help me soon, I fear the worst."

"That sounds serious to me." Rita said reading it over.

"Why would Pokemon attack other Pokemon like that?"

"Some Pokemon are just cruel like that. It's a horrible thing to do, but there are Pokemon like us to help them. Lets get going." She said reading the dungeon location.

"It's called Sunset Mountain and starley is stuck on is stuck on floor nine. That starley is probably injured up there, so we should bring some items to help it." Then Raymond remembered something.

"Rita, we don't have any items except the one that sting gave us. We don't have any money so we cant buy any."

"Oh no! That's right, being beginners we don't really have much of anything. The only other place we can find some is if we go to another dungeon, but we don't have time."

"Hey, I think we can help you out with your problem." Someone called from near by. It was the cubone from before.

"You say you need items, yet you don't have any money. I suppose me and my pal Tod could fix that. If you come over to the storage house, I'll give you some of our items."

"You're a rescue team too?"

"Team Gold Heroes at your service."

"Wait," Rita said.

"Butterfree said something about being rescued by team Gold Heroes when he was younger. You rescued Butterfree?"

"Well, he was a caterpie way back then. Actually, it was me and Tod's first rescue mission together, from that day we've been rescue team partners and our team has grown so much bigger over the years."

"That's really cool. You know, Butterfree helped us on our first rescue mission just the other day! Now he's on our team!"

"Isn't that ironic, Apollo? We rescue Butterfree on our first rescue mission and he helps rescue a Pichu on their first rescue mission. I think it's great that he's finally part of a rescue team. He wanted to join ours, but he was to young at the time." The Totadile said.

"So," Apollo started.

"Meet us over at the Storage house in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, and thank you so much, this means a lot to us, right Raymond?"

"Sure does!"

"It's our pleasure, I see something special in you, Raymond. You're going to do great things, trust me." He said walked back towards the town.

"Did you hear that Raymond, a higher rank rescue team sees something special in you. That's a real honer."

"I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, he seems to know something about me. Something I might not even know myself."

"Well, I have heard that his rescue team is all the way and diamond rank. Maybe he just has a lot of wisdom and can see things that we just cant."

"Maybe." He said looking on.

Meanwhile, as Tod and Apollo where walking back to town, Tod broke the silence.

"Hey, Apollo. You seem very interested in this kid, I mean he's brave and all, but I never seen you so fascinated with anything since the curse of the ninetails."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, I see a bit of myself in that boy."

"Yes, he does seem a lot like you back in our younger days." Apollo nodded.

"We have more in common than you think, Tod."

"...You don't mean," Started Tod.

"Yes, Tod. Yes I do." Apollo said to his freind.

"Wow, I bet he doesn't know why he's here then. Should we tell him?"

"No Tod, I think somethings are better learned on ones own then taught." Tod nodded in agreement.

"Well said."

Later on, Rita and Raymond made there way over to the Kangaskhan storage house.

"Hey, Rita, will Butterfree be coming with us?"

"No, he said he wasn't feeling very well after the chaos of yesterday and having to live on the wide open plains. He's taking a rest in his correct friend area."

"I guess that's good. Hey, look there's Apollo and Tod." Apollo and Tod where next to the storage house with their box of items. Tod was giving it one more look over.

"Oh, hi guys. We got together some of our best items. Come take a look." Rita and Raymond ran to take a look at all the items. They where so many different ones and some that they had never seen before. There where some that looked like no one else could ever get to them.

"Look here, first things first, this as you know is an oran berry. They're very good for you and will work quite well if the Pokemon on the mountain is injured. I got you five, two for you if you need them, two for you if you need them and one for that Pokemon. Also I got some lum berries, these are newly discovered berries that cure everything, poison, sleep, burn you name it. There are also five. The most dangerous status condition is the poison and grass Pokemon are more likely to get poison then others, so we got you a Pecha Scarf, Rita." He said handing her the pretty pink scarf. She tried it on.

"I love it, it's stylish and protective!"

"And this blue one, Raymond this is a Power Scarf. It makes you stronger so Pokemon will have a harder time beating you. Also, we have some Big apples here, if you don't eat you cant do as well. These things over here, they're actual Serviper fangs. Sharp and painful, throw them at Pokemon who you feel are getting a little to close. This revival seed is for if anyone just cant go on anymore." He said lifting up a yellowish seed. It seemed to be glowing with life.

"The seed will give you strength again, but it turns into a regular seed. You can throw it away, or keep it as a last second food item. They aren't very filling, but it's still something. The final item here is a possession orb. One of the rarest orbs around. Who ever holds the possession orb will become the leader if the leader didn't think they could make it. It's a grim reality, but six out of ten leaders must make a sacrifice for the team sooner or later, sometimes this sacrifice can end in death. I hope you two will never come to have to use this Possession orb, however if it does ever come down to that remember an unselfish, responsible leader must always make sacrifices for your team. Good luck to the both of you."

"Thank you Apollo and Tod." Rita said smiling meekly. The thought of loosing her teammate to a dungeon scared her a lot. She tried not to think about it, but the thought would not leaver her mind.

On the way to the dungeon, Rita fell behind.

"Hey, Rita, are you okay?"

"I suppose, it's just, all those things that Apollo said about leaders and stuff. It's just... are you really sure you want to keep up this rescue team stuff?" He put his fin on her shoulder.

"Of coarse. Rita, you have to remember, we are a rescue team. We're heroes to those who cant be heroes to themselves. If everyone became scared of the dungeons and decided to quite, just imagine what would happen to those who really need us. What would happen to those who cant fight out of the dungeon and no one else was brave enough to save them? What could have been a simple rescue would end up in death! Pokemon would freeze on mountains or starve in dungeons. Believe me Rita, this job is well worth it." He said smiling. She grinned as well.

"I guess your right. This job is pretty important. Somewhere, in that dungeon there's a little baby starley that needs us. Come on Raymond, lets go help him out."

"Now that's the spirit. Okay, it's time for rescue two, of Pokemon Blue & Green rescue team!"

The dungeon was dark and creepy on the inside. Zubat hung from the ceilings of the cave and occasionally, you would here one squeal too another. It was damp and wet.

"What Pokemon would want to live here? It's so cold and depressing."

"Not everyone thinks that dear. Some one called from above.

"Actually, caves are very nice places to live."

"Who's there?"

"I'm right in front of you."

"I cant see, it's so dark."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Zubat, bat most of my friends just no me as number three hundred thousand nine hundred and fifty two."

"What?"

"There are so many of us here, that we only know each other by numbers. If everyone just said, hey Zubat, then the whole clan would respond. Of coarse I don't think it's all that smart, stumbling around in the dark the way you all are. I was just wondering if you all needed a hand getting out of here?"

"Oh, no." Rita started.

"We don't need to get out at all, what where trying to do is find someone. A starley, have you seen him?"

"Oh, you mean that little bird child that came through here flashing a light all over the place waking us up in the middle of the daytime?"

"He had a light?"

"Yes he did, one of those TM things. It was shining like the morning sun and I couldn't get a wink of sleep."

"So that's how he got through. Zubat, I think we might need your help, we need to find this starley, he's lost and he sent a letter for help, you live in these caves, and I'm sure you're very skilled at finding your way through here. Can you give us a hand, please?"

"Why, of coarse. I'll only go until floor six, after that you end up back outside on the mountain. Then it gets bright and they also say monsters live up on those floors."

"I don't think that that's a real story, I've heard it too. It's about a great swimming beast that eats any one who gets to close to the water. I don't really believe in that legend."

"Oh, most don't but I've heard the roars of the beast. It sounds like an onix, but we all know well that onix cant swim."

"That's true, but I know it's probably just an echo or something, nothing to worry about."

"Suit yourselves, I'm just going to stay off of those floors. I wish you the best of luck, so, shall we begin?"

Besides the constant shrieking Zubat and the flapping of many wings, the cave was rather quiet.

"Hey, Zubat how many other Pokemon live in this cave?" Raymond asked looking around. It didn't seem like there was anything other than Zubat, but he assumed that Zubat knew her cave better than he did.

"Well, it doesn't seem like many at all, but we have quite a few different Pokemon living in here. Zubat of course are the most common of all. We also do see quite a few geodude, but they tend to live more on the outside. It's not as damp. Paras and Clefairy are very uncommon here and are rarely seen at all. However, the mushrooms on the ground you see here are those of the Paras who had died. They feed the mushrooms even after death, for their bodies act as a fertilizer when they pass on. The mushrooms work with the Paras because it releases toxic spores so that no other Pokemon would ever dare to eat them and the mushrooms get nutrition and life. The other Pokemon that live here are mostly underground. There are diglet, dugtrio, onix, larvatar, even cubone. We never get to see the larvatar, for when they finally get to the surface the crystallize in to the cocoon form, Pupitar and leave to go to the mountains, their they hatch into Tyranitar."

"Did you just say Tyranitar?" Raymond asked nervously.

"Aren't they very aggressive?"

"Wha? Oh, no no. They get the worse reputation. Tyranitar are like big Tediursa, they don't mean any harm at all. The same with the Charizard, Machamp, Rhydon and Golem."

"Wow, Rita do you think that any of those Pokemon attacked starley?"

"Maybe, but we wont know until we ask him, hey Zubat, have you located the stairs yet?"

"Yes, they're right ahead, that brings us to floor two. There are said to be almost no items on floors two through five, but loads of items after that. So don't go crazy on the items okay?"

"Thanks for the advice Zubat, so to floor two, finally."

Floor two was even darker the floor one, it was freezing now. Cold enough to see your breath and it was only going to get colder. Raymond wasn't really as affected by the cold as Rita was, being a grass Pokemon. There was more Zubat than before, but now they could hear the quiet chatter of diglet underground.

"Hey, listen you can hear the diglet and dugtrio underground." The Zubat said listening closely.

"They're singing their work songs."

"Work songs?" Rita asked.

"Yup, they're working real hard down there on their tunnels."

"So that's what the diglet are doing when they're always saying their names in a sort of rhythm. Diglet dig diglet dig Trio trio trio. They're singing." Raymond thought to himself, he had just unlocked one of the mysteries that humans wondered. Maybe actually being a Pokemon would help him learn much more than if he just went to trainer's school. He listened more closely in an attempt to hear the words.

"We work fast we work hard, toil toil toil toil, we work fast we work hard, toil toil toil." Raymond grinned, Pokemon where so much more interesting then his dumb math class. He wondered if rescuing and being with Pokemon was what he was put on the earth for.

"Hey, Raymond, do you think starley is okay?"

"I sure hope he is. We still have a long way to go too. I bet he's hungry, shall we save an apple for him?"

"Thats a nice idea, I bet the poor kid hasn't eaten in days."

"Oh yeah," The Zubat interrupted.

"Last time I saw him was nearly four days ago. He isn't nearly old enough to survive a long time with out food. Chicks that age should be eating nearly every hour, let alone four days." Raymond's heart sunk, with such a long time without food, he was having his doubts about finding starley and bringing him back safely.

"Rita, do you think we'll get their in time?"

"I bet we will, Raymond, don't you worry. We'll bring that little Pokemon back safe and sound."

"She's probably right. I'm sure he found something to snack on on the way up. That would be just enough to hold him over for a couple more days. We probably have plenty of time." Raymond felt a little bit better, but he still felt a bit uneasy about this whole rescue.

"Look, it's the stairs!" Cried Zubat with glee, Raymond and Rita both nearly tripped at the sudden outburst.

"Oh, I suppose you can't see, they're straight ahead of you. Just walking in a straight line." Raymond attempted to walk to the stairs, but had quite a hard time locating them in the dark. He was forced to feel around the wall until he found the opening and nearly fell into it. Dark dungeons where no fun.

The next four floors where nearly all the same. Pretty soon even the number of Zubat fell to none as the cave became a bit lighter. It was quiet, until Zubat spoke up.

"You know, I never really liked being a simple number. I always wanted to stand out from the others, instead of just being a number. It kind of makes me feel like I'm missing something."

"Probably because your missing something that is very special to each and everyone of us. You need a name."

"A name?" Raymond nodded.

"Yup, names are important, they're like a part of you. It's something that no one else really can have."

"But, more than one Pokemon can share the same name."

"That's true, but everyone obtains their name differently. I know someone else named Raymond, but he got his name because his mother had always loved that name, I got my name after my father. I'm Raymond the second or Raymond junior or even just Ray Ray. Also, you can always change your name up and make it how you want it. My pal Ricardo calls himself Ricky and my friend Kayla calls herself K.K."

"It's settled than, Raymond name me."

"What?! I said you need a name, I never said I'd be the one to give it to you!"

"Please, you know so many great names I've never heard a name in my life besides you guy's names and our number names. I want you to give me a name." Raymond search his mind for a name that seemed to fit the Zubat well. Then the thought of his brother's crobat came to his mind.

"Uh, what about Echo?"

"Echo?"

"Yeah, because Zubat hear the echo of sonar or radar or something like that.

"Echo, I like it! I want to be Echo now! I'm not number three hundred thousand nine hundred and fifty two, I'm Echo, Echo the Zubat. I feel more like an individual already!" Raymond wasn't sure if Echo was smiling or not, but it seemed like she was happy.

"I guess that's good. Everyone needs a name after all...Hey where's Rita?"

"I'm over here, Raymond. I wanted to get I nice drink of water. I'm getting thirty." She said bending down to get a drink. Suddenly she shrieked and there was a splash.

"Rita? Rita are you okay!? Did you fall in?!"

"No, worse! I... I dropped our rescue supplies in the water!"

"What?!"

"All of our food and supplies are gone! Unless you can jump in and get it." Raymond looked down into the water, it was so dark it was hard to even tell it was there. "I don't think I can, Rita. It's too dark and deep"

"What now?" Suddenly, the water began to bubble and churn. Something exploded out of the water. The rescue team kit was thrown to soar and the creature that rose out of the water was fully visible. What little light could be seen reflected off of it's skin and magnified like a million times. Echo shrieked and took a nose dive in her confusion. Raymond caught her in the rescue team bag and kept it shut so that she could be shielded form the blinding light. Raymond and Rita stared, but where unsure of what it was because of the blinding light, then it turned it's head at an angle so that the light was not as bright.

"Oh, no please don't attack me!" The owner of the voice was an enormous, crystal onix. It must have been more then thirty feet. She was about to dive back into the water before Raymond stopped her.

"Wait, please don't go! We aren't going to attack you."

"Then you're just going to make fun of me!"

"No, we aren't going to do anything! We're just going to thank you for giving back or rescue team kit."

"Th-thank me?"

"Yes, we dropped it into the water on a rescue mission, and you threw it back to us. We really need it for this mission. Thanks."

"Oh, I... your welcome. Well I guess I better be going,"

"Wait, why did you think we where going to attack you?"

"Oh, well, some Pokemon just..."

"Just what?"

"Other onix, they throw rocks at me and make fun of my skin. I get hurt very easily and my body, it breaks, It heals back with rest, but I wish they wouldn't ridicule me so. It makes me afraid to even come out from the water. I eat pebbles and sentiment that I can find on the floor of the little stream here."

"That's harsh." Raymond said looking up at the onix.

"So, what brings you to my dungeon?"

"Oh, where looking for a Pokemon, a starley to be exact."

"Oh, I've seen a starley come through here. He was quite hungry so a gathered up all the plain seeds and the few berries I could find."

"You've seen him?"

"Oh, yes. If you want, you can hop on my back and I can help you find him."

"Please do!"

"Okay, hop on." She said smiling at her new friends. Raymond and Rita hopped on and Raymond let Echo out of the bag.

"Are you ready to leave now, Echo?"

"Yes, I've had enough adventure for one day. It was fun though, oh by the way, thanks for my name, Raymond."

"No problem." He said smiling at her. She gave a small solute and they where off.

"Take care Echo!" Raymond called once more.

The onix crashed her head into the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"This is the easy way through dungeons. Wait and see where we'll end up." She said with a bright smile.They took many twists and turns on the way to their destination. It was almost like a really dark roller coaster. Raymond figured that onixs was probably much harder than crystal if she could endure this, but a beating from an onix was another thing.

"Where on our way!" Onix cried before busting through the surface of the ground. That's when they realized where they where. "Onix, this is the summit to the mountain!"

"Sure is."

"Floor nine, come on! We gotta find starley!"

They searched the summit for starley frantically, but it was not easy finding a tiny baby Pokemon on such a big mountain. "Where can e be, Raymond?" Rita asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"I don't know."

"Look, there!" Onix called pointing to a ledge on the mountain. There was the baby bird Pokemon clinging to life. Rita brought him up to the group with her vines.

"Let's give him a berry." Raymond said picking an oran out from the bag.

"But, Raymond, how will he eat it?"

"Here." The onix said taking the berry with her tail. She then picked up a rock that was flat on one side and round on the other.

"I'll carve this into a bowl and squeeze the juice into it." She said scratching the hard surface with another rock. When it finally looked like a bowl, she squeezed the thick berry with a bide until the juice squeezed out.

"Here." She said handing it to Rita. She pured it into the little Pokemon's mouth.

"Starley?" The starley opened one eye slightly and then both.

"Oh, look he's wake!" She said setting him on the ground. He tried to take a step but flopped back and stayed down.

"Oh, no. He's still not well." She said picking him back up.

"Starley, who did this to you?" Suddenly his eye widened. He flapped his wings frantically and the pointed a single feather.

"There!" He shouted with all of his might. Rita looked up and on a rock above, saw three Pokemon. On one end, machoke, on the other, Rhydon and in the middle, all smaller than average Lucario with a chip in his ear and an earing in it. He jumped down from the rock.

"So, you finally found me. I was expecting Apollo's team not this baby team. That's just sick."

"No, Tony, you're sick. How could you sink so low as to do this to a baby! Do you have any shame!?"

"No, but why does it concern you?"

"Hey, Rita, do you know this guy?"

"Yes, this is Tony, we where good friends a while back, but then things went terrible wrong."

"Not to me, I think things went right! I'll never be a hero now. You cant's change me now!"

"Come on, Raymond let's go," Tony jumped up in the air and landed in front of Rita cracking the ground upon landing.

"You aren't going anywhere, Rita. Not without a fight." Rita sighed.

"All right then. We'll fight."

"I don't even need my teammates for this. I'm doing this alone!"

"You're crazy! That's dangerous!" Rita growled.

"What my father did was dangerous! This is nothing!" He said firing a warning Aura Spear. It was so powerful the wall behind them crumbled in one hit. Then the real fight began. Rita fired Razor leaf which Tony dodged with so much speed, it was hard to believe it was real.

"Sky Uppercut!" Tony growled sending Rita sky high. She grabbed the ledge with her vine whip to stop it from going off the side. She pulled herself back up but was nearly knocked off again by Aura Spear. Raymond attacked with a water gun which hit it's mark. Tony tumbled to his side and rolled a little bit.

"Yes, a super effective hit!" He said smiling. "You little brat!" Tony snarled coming his way. He tried to get out of the way, but was hit with a sky upper cut. As he fell back to the ground, Tony did a 360 degree spin.

"Mega kick!" He said kicking Raymond with such force he thought he was done.

"Leaf storm!" Rita called sending a fury of sharp leaves at Tony. Tony was slammed to the wall but got back up in a matter of seconds.

"I don't get it? He wont loose" Raymond called to Rita.

"He's not your average opponent, he may not be as big as most Lucario, but he's way tougher." Suddenly onix jumped up into the air.

"Double Edge!" She called slamming her huge body on Tony. When the dust cleared he was no where to be seen.

"Wow, Onix, I think you beat him!" Raymond said getting close, but when he did, a rumbling was heard, then Tony exploded out form under onix and lifted her up. He grabbed her tail and began whirling her around.

"Seismic Toss!" He cried tossing the very large, very heavy Pokemon to the side. On the impact, the horn on her head cracked. "You leave her alone!" Called Raymond.

"Water gun!" He called shooting Tony with a strong water gun attack.

"Leaf storm!" Rita called using her move.

"Rock blast!" Onix called getting up of the ground and tossing several rocks at Tony. When the smoke finally cleared, Tony was still standing up. "What... how?"

"Nice try but you cant beat me any way any how. I'm unbeatable!" He said laughing maniacally. Suddenly, a rumbling was heard from above.

"What's that noise?" Asked Raymond looking up to a higher ledge.

"Oh, no. Raymond we have to go."

"Why, what's happening?"

"Just come on!" She said picking up the starley and making a dash for the exit. Tony just stared at them.

"Hey, I'm not done with you, cowards!" Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. More than a ton of rocks came crashing down on Tony. Raymond and his friend shad just barely missed a disaster.

"Rita, do you think he's... dead?" She shook her head. "Far from it. Lets just focus on bringing this little guy home. He's in bad shape."

Tony exploded from the rocks with a ferocious growl.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Asked the machoke trying to help him from the rubble. He snarled and scratched his hand.

"Do not touch me! That rescue team, I don't know what it was called, but I am going to make their lives hell form now on, do you hear me? Mother effin hell from now on!" He said laughing sinisterly.

Back in town, the trio had rushed the baby starley to the nurses office. She stepped out of the room she was in with starley.

"Starley seems to be okay, or at least I hope so. I've given him all of the berries I could. I'll give you more news in the morning. His mother will be contacted and everything will be just fine. Go on home now." Rita and Raymond started home.

"Rita, do you think she was just saying that to keep us from worrying?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry to much, nurse Chansey's a great nurse."

"I guess so."

"Hey, guys!" Someone called form behind them. It was onix.

"Oh, hi onix."

"Hey, you guys where so great today. I had so much fun, in fact I had so much fun I think I want to join your rescue team!"

"You want to join? Really! That's great!" Rita said smiling.

"Raymond, that's our second recruitment already, this is so great!"

"I know, let's go buy a friend area for you to live." They looked at the lists of friend areas.

"Hey look, heres onix's friend area."

"I don't know, bolder cave, I don't think I'd like it very much." Onix said.

"Not like it,? This is where onix is supposed to live."

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" The wigglytuff called from over the counter.

"Just a little one, our friend here doesn't seem to like the friend area for onix, is there another one?"

"No, I don't think..." Then she got a good look at onix.

"Oh! You! You're the crystal onix that rescued me from drowning!" Onix looked at the wigglytuff.

"Oh, oh yeah I remember now! You where the igglybuff that almost drowned in the stream when you where out exploring! You're the daughter of the original wigglytuff that used to work here!"

"That I am! And I'll tell you what. When I told my mother about what you did for me, she went out and created a friend area cave called Crystal Cave. You where her inspiration, but she was unsure of what to do with it after she built it. I'll take you there, come on." The Crystal Cave friend area was a cave that had walls lined with crystals. Their was a small stream that lead deeper inside, it was absolutely amazing.

"Oh! This... this is beautiful! I love it here!"

"I thought you would, you keep it for free! Anyway, I have to get back to the store, I'll see you all later. And thank you, crystal onix, for saving my life!" She said waving.

"Well, crystal onix,"

"Oh, just call me Crystal."

"Okay, Crystal, we better get on home. See you tomorrow."

"Good bye Raymond, and thank you so much for having me on your team!" She said with glee.

"Come on Rita, I'll walk you back to your friend area."

"Why, thank you Raymond!" She said smiling brightly.

"What a gentleman!"

"It's nothing, really, I just wanted to walk with you." He said smiling. On the way back, Raymond seemed a bit troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"That Tony, why is he like that, why would he want to hurt starley?"

"Oh, Tony, well Raymond, there's something you should know about Tony. That Lucario that I told you about, the one that died, that was Tony's father."

"His father?!"

"Yes, and he hates his father for leaving him. He says that his father is a fool for dying trying to save another Pokemon, he doesn't understand why another Pokemon would risk their lives like that just to save another. Now he doesn't want to be a hero like his father, and lives a life of crime where the only joy he gets is gaining power, even if it means hurting another Pokemon in the process. He believes that hurting others shows your strength and bravery, but hurting a baby is just being a coward. You have to feel sympathy for the poor kid though." She said sadly.

"How old was he when it happened?"

"About eleven."

"So then he's fourteen now."

"Yup."

"Well, he's older than I am."

"Me too, I'm ten."

"Me too." Raymond said smiling.

"Well, good night, Raymond. It's been nice walking with you." Raymond waved good bye to his friend and then headed off to his base for some sleep. Back at the base, Raymond settled down for some much needed rest. Before he fell asleep, he had one last thought about Tony, and what he must be going through.

"If only rescue teams could rescue Pokemon from themselves." He thought to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Chaptet 2. I finally fixed the formatting and I'll come back and fix any mistakes I can catch, but before that I'll try to update to chapter three, I know I haven't been working hard enough, Please Forgive!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it only took my like a few decades to get this one up. Sorry peeps, just got so caught up in some of my other works, as soon as I'm done with this story I'll get to work on a new one! I am an everlasting foutain of ideas!!

* * *

This is chapter three themes are still more adult then the first chapter but not like really bad so the rating will stay the same. Sorry I haven't updated in like ages, I just got so caught up in my other story, forgive. Raymond was awakened by what sounded like lighting striking the ground. There wasn't any news of a thunderstorm rolling in so he decided to see what the commotion was about.

Outside other Pokemon where staring in awe at the sky, Rita, Butterfree and Crystal where there as well. The sound of lightning cracking was defending as lightning bolts rained down on the town. "Rita, what's going on!? Where is all of this lightning coming from?" He shouted trying to help her understand.

"Look!" She said pointing to the sky, that's when he saw the great legendary bird of lightning, Zapdos. He was whirling around as if he wasn't sure where he was going and dropping lightning bolts. It didn't seem like he was meaning to do so, or if he even knew what was going on. His flying was off and he seemed as if he would go into a nosedive but every time he would pick himself back up. "Everyone, get down!" Someone called from the entrance of the friend area complex. It was Apollo. "Everyone, get down!" He commanded once more and jumped on the roof of a building.

"What are you doing, Apollo? You'll get hurt!" Rita called.

"Don't worry about me, just stay flat on the ground. Don't get up just stay like that." He said raising his boneclub up into the sky. All of Zapdos's electric energy was sucked into Apollo's bone. He seemed to be okay. "Hey, Rita, he's okay! He's a ground type Pokemon so the electricity doesn't hurt him!" Raymond called to his friend.

"Look, what's wrong with Zapdos?" Butterfree said pointing to the legendary bird. He twisted around as if he was in pain and looked as if he couldn't go on anymore. That's when Raymond saw the mountain. "Oh no look Rita he's gonna crash!" The legendary bird crash into the mountain with a dull CRACK, and sank into the valley bellow.

Everyone else rose from the ground and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Rita ran to Apollo. "Apollo, thank goodness your okay! That was pretty brave of you to do that!" Raymond and Butterfree exchanged glances at each other and attempted to hold back their laughter. "Apollo, what will happen to Zapdos?"

"Well, if someone doesn't rescue him, he'll surely die of starvation. There's not enough food in that valley to help a Pichu survive, let alone a five foot tall bird of prey."

"We'll go rescue him! No Pokemon deserves that kind of fate and it's our duty as a rescue team to do what ever it takes to bring him back!" Raymond and Butterfree where dying at their friend's attempt to show off to the older rescue hero. Apollo even seemed slightly amused himself. "I don't think that's a good idea. That valley is surrounded by a mountain range that loops around. You have to climb it to get down there and the valleys no walk in the park."

"Oh, Apollo, don't you be silly. We could take this, no problem!" Rita said grinning. "Well, I think it's best I go with you then." Rita eyes grew huge. "You're going with us on a dungeon rescue!? This is going to be great! Come on guys, we gotta get ready!" She called to the rest of her team. They shrugged and fallowed Rita.

Rita got a ton of the items and brought them to Raymond's rescue team base. "Hey, what's all that stuff, Rita? Is that our rescue gear?" Rita dumped the box on Raymond's sand bed.

"No, I gotta find something to wear!" Butterfree and Raymond stared at her. "Rita! This isn't a date, this is a dungeon rescue, a dangerous one! We don't have time for this!" Raymond said putting the scarves back in the box. "Hey, give me that!" She said dumping it all back on the bed. "Now, let me see. The peacha is absolutely adorable, but so is the white one."

"Rita! That's a plain scarf! It doesn't do anything!" Raymond said taking it from her. "Excuse me, I didn't ask if it _did _do anything!" Raymond was about to complain again but Butterfree stopped him. "Just leave her, Raymond. She's in her own little world now." Raymond sighed "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I know what I'm going to where! I'll where the gold ribbon that Sting gave us!" "Don't say anything, Raymond. Just let her do what she wants." Raymond sighed, it was going to be a very long rescue.

Back at Apollo's house Apollo, Tod and another member of Gold Heroes, Omen the Absol where talking about the rescue. "Apollo, I don't think this is a good idea you know what that valley can be like. I hear it's getting even worse!" Tod said looking out the window, but when he turned back to Apollo he wasn't really listening. "Those kids can't do this alone, and I wont let Zapdos stay out there."

"Apollo, I'm sensing great disaster, I don't think it wise to go to the valley, the lord of death is very unhappy."

"How would you know what the lord of death is feeling right now?" Apollo said to Omen, he just closed his eyes. "I can feel it, he's unhappy. Apollo if you go to that valley he will kill you."

"Please, I've taken on other Pokemon that could have killed me, but I didn't let them. You know those kids aren't ready for this type of dungeon, but Raymond, he needs this kind of experience. Every time a human is scent over here, something extraordinary happens, I should know. I'm going to help him get stronger, because when his time comes, he needs to be ready." Omen didn't say anything, he just looked out the window at the mountain range where Zapdos landed. "You'd better be right Apollo, I would hate to loose the worlds greatest heroes." Apollo stood next to the taller dark Pokemon.

"Omen, heroes have to be willing to die for the sake of others, or else they aren't _real _heroes. If I do die, I'll guarantee you those kids will come back alive and they will come back with Zapdos." Omen didn't say anything, he just sat down on the ground and sighed. Then he turned around and smiled at Apollo. "Good luck, friend."

"Thank you Omen." Apollo said smiling.

Nearly and hour later, Raymond's team met up with Apollo at the Kangaskaun storage house. Apollo looked tired of waiting. "What took you all so long? I told you to come in fifteen minutes." Rita blushed.

"Uh…Well, you see what happened Apollo… It's all Raymond's fault!" Raymond stared at her.

"What! Apollo it was-"

"Just be quiet, Raymond. You already caused enough trouble." Rita barked. Raymond decided to keep his mouth shut. Apollo folded his arms and smiled, though it was hard to tell behind his skull mask.

"Yes, I'm sure it's all Raymond's fault. Well, Raymond I guess you better fallow right behind me so I can keep an eye on you, you little trouble maker." There was obvious amusement in his voice, but Rita must not have caught it because she just laughed, then she stopped and realized what had just happened.

"Uh, Apollo! I want to stand next to you!"

"Oh, calm down. Nobody is walking in the back in a traditional rescue team line. We'll all be walking together, it's far to dangerous." He said picking up his rescue team box.

"Before we leave, there's something you should know about that valley." For a few minutes, Apollo looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and dreary and looked as if it would rain. Then he let out a deep sigh that echoed a bit in his skull.

"Thirteen years ago, there was a tremendous earthquake. It triggered tidal waves, big volcanic eruptions and the formation of mountains. Everyone thought it was a huge natural disaster, but if it was a natural disaster, the great dark Pokemon, Absol would have appeared before us. When no Absol came, I recognized the earthquake as the strong ground type attack, Earth Power. God damnit I wish I could learn that attack, it's so powerful it can alter the land, forever. So, the attack was even stronger than the average Earth Power attack, it caused those mountains over there to rise up from the ground. No one hardly notices them any more because they're always surrounded by fog. That valley below was created when the mountains rose up, any Pokemon who ever goes out to that valley, never comes back. We even scent are most powerful mini team, Scout to go investigate. Scout never came back. Among Scout was a good friend of mine, Angel. She was a Nidoran and she was my first ever recruited. Every now and then, I can still hear Angel calling me. You know, they say if someone vanishes and you hear their voice, it means that they are trying to contact you. They're trying to tell you to stop looking and to give up because they are already dead. I gave up a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I still don't wonder if she's out there, somewhere… Anyhow, we need to go. I have everything they need, you should stock up on your kit too. That would be double the items and double the safety. See you there." Apollo said walking off. Raymond looked to Rita.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She nodded and smiled meekly.

"Of course we will. Apollo's with us." Raymond nodded, but he thought that Rita had just a little too much faith in Apollo.

At the entrance to the mountains, Apollo was already there going through his team supplies. He then took out a black scarf.

"Hey, Apollo!" Rita called running down a hill. He looked up.

"What's that?" She asked grinning at the black scarf. Apollo tied it on. It had a Skull head on it and it looked really gothic.

"Oooooh, scary! I bet it's just a fashion statement, right?" Rita asked in her annoying fangirl voice. Raymond rolled his eyes.

"No way is this scarf a fashion statement. This scarf is the rarest one ever, it's called the Death Seer scarf." Rita still didn't seem to understand.

"Why do they call it that?"

"A Death Seer scarf has a very special ability. It allows you to see death, before it happens. Many believe it to be the sin of all sins, because it allows you to cheat or escape death. I've escaped death thousands of times just by using it. Hopefully I can protect you kids too. So, what do you say? Ready to go?" Rita and Raymond exchange stunned glances.

"Ah, Apollo!? What exactly are you trying to protect us from?" He shrugged which caused Raymond to worry more.

"Don't know. All I know is Pokemon have surly died here. I can sense it as most cubone can." Raymond swallowed hard.

"So, does that mean we could die in a place like this? How?" Apollo looked up at the dark cloudy mountain.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. As a rescue team you have to come ready for anything, and I mean anything." Apollo folded his arms and closed his eyes. He almost seemed entranced, maybe even a little bit scared. It was hard to tell under his skull mask. "Rita, Raymond before we enter the dungeon, I just want to know, are you 100 ready for this?"

"Certainly we are, don't be silly, Apollo!" Rita said walking to the cave entrance. "Really, you seem very confident that this will end up like another sunshiny day. Are you maybe hiding what's on the inside to show off?" Rita jumped back and blushed.

"S-showing off, to who!? I'm not showing off to anyone! I'm ready, I'm totally pumped. Come on Apollo, we have to go, now!"

"Ok, but this is a real rescue, Rita. This isn't a date, or what you're used to. You guys are just starting out, so don't get over confident just because I'm here." Raymond and Rita exchanged glances, then they looked at the cave. Raymond sucked in his breath. "Ok, Apollo, we really need to do this, no more fooling around"

"That's the spirit. Now come on, and be careful."

The dungeon was dark and clouded and it was only the first floor. There weren't any Pokemon to be seen, so far. The temperature had plummeted significantly and everyone was freezing. Raymond turned to Apollo. "Is it always this cold?" He nodded. "Sure is, but this is nothing, try fighting in the Frosty Forest Dungeon or Mt. Freeze."

"What are those?" Raymond asked curiously, Apollo just patted him on the head.

"Somewhere you never need to go." Suddenly, a wind whipped up and everything seemed to run cold. It seemed as if the whole world had frozen, Apollo stopped everyone.

"Stop!" He shouted halting the younger rescuers.

"Don't you feel it?" Everyone looked to the sky, then to the ground as an odd pulsing sensation flow through them.

"It's death, the Grim Reaper, messenger of the spirit world. Do you know what your supposed to do when you know he's coming?" Raymond and Rita shook their heads.

"You stop, just stop, slow you movements and never panic, hold your breath, if he feels the vibrations of your beating heart, he'll come with his dreaded Scythes and end your life. Some say he's a giant black Scyther, I don't know what he is." Raymond and Rita stared blankly and looked over their shoulders in obvious paranoia. Apollo laughed.

"Don't worry though, if we see the Grim Reaper Pokemon, I'll kick his ass back to underworld and tell the Devil that he's never getting my life." The tension in the air seemed to fade away. Raymond looked around the dungeon, then back at Apollo. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, sometimes the Grim Reaper will vanish if he senses that you know he's out to get you. Don't worry though, he wont bother us much."

"That's a relief." Rita said moving closer to the boys. Suddenly, there was a low moaning noise. Rita jumped up.

"What was that noise?" Apollo shrugged.

"Let's go find out." Raymond and Rita's eyes grew large.

"Find out? Why?" They both yelled at the same time, but Apollo was already dragging them off in the direction of the noise. When it sounded close, he stopped. "Ok, I think we're close by now." Suddenly, the floor underneath them crumbled and broke. The plummeted maybe twenty or thirty feet into the darkness until landing hard on the cold ground. Raymond tried to pick himself up, but found himself too tired to do so.

"Is everyone alright?" Apollo said from nearby.

"Yes." Both Rita and Raymond said. "Good, Pit Fall traps, they send you falling, painfully but you get to the next floor nice and quick. It's hard to say if their a blessing or a curse." The noise came again, the low, ominous moaning noise. Now closer than ever. A thick fog started to cover the floor, crawling slowly along.

"Apollo?" Raymond asked, but there was no answer.

"Apollo!?" He called out, but still nothing.

"Rita, Apollo?!" No sing of Rita either, Raymond sat down on the cold, rocky ground and trembled. He was lost in a dangerous dungeon without his team or supplies, he knew he was in for a tough struggle.

* * *

My work has come a long way, I think I'm improving everyday, of course my next story will proabply be better of course. Just like always, so anyway, keep reading if you'd like, this isn't one of my favorite works, but I still like it, so please do reveiw!!


End file.
